Movie Madness!
by legally-blonde1
Summary: One-shot. Post Hogwarts. Hermione gets fed up with a certain Mr. Weasley at the movies...what happens next is anyone's guess.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of these characters/movie except for the plot.  
  
Movie Madness  
  
One Shot.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Ron whined as stood in a long line of people, waiting to buy movie tickets.  
  
"It was either this, or rot in yours and Harry's flat with no air conditioning", Hermione grumbled. She too was getting fed up with the long line and the heat. And Ron..."Why do I even bother?" she thought. "He obviously doesn't feel the same way I do. The only reason he's here today is because I promised him food..." She sighed. Boys would always be boys. "You know what? I think I'm finally going to do something about Ron. Today. "Eight years is plenty long enough."An evil grin spread over her face.  
  
"What's got you looking like the cat ate the canary?" Ron asked, noticing Hermione's expression. Hermione came out of her daze. "And what movie were we going to see again?" Apparently, while she was daydreaming, the line had moved. Ron was now at the ticket booth. Hermione made her way up front.  
  
"Two for "50 First Dates", please," Hermione told the bored looking ticket sales person. They received their tickets, and went to go claim seats, but not before stopping at the snack bar.  
  
"Hermione? What's that yellow stuff that smells good?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"It's popcorn, Ron. Its what the Muggles get at the movies. It's really good, and salty too." They both made their way from the snack bar twenty minutes later with a bunch of everything, and Hermione's pockets $34.67 lighter than they had been. "You better eat all that food, now," she told him. By the time that they had found the right theater and gotten seats, the movie had started.  
  
"So what's this movie about again? Something to do with crazy Muggles and memory loss?" Ron was confused.  
  
"Just watch the movie, Ron," whispered an exasperated Hermione. "I'll explain everything later." Less than a half hour into the movie, Ron was engrossed, and Hermione started to put together 'Operation How to Make Ronald Arthur Weasley Realize that I am Hopelessly in Love with Him'. "Let's see now...I need a spilled soda, a funny moment in the movie, and some chocolate...brain food is important here. Hmmm..." At that moment in the movie, Adam Sandler was trying to get Drew Barrymore to fall for him by dressing up as all these odd personalities. The character he was playing now was the one where Rob Schneider was "beating him up" and Drew Barrymore came along and started smacking Rob Schneider with a baseball bat. Perfect. While everyone was laughing, Hermione 'accidentally' spilled her soda. "Ron, I spilled my soda all over my chair," Hermione said apologetically. "Can I sit with you? I don't want to get wet." Ron looked around and saw that the theater was packed.  
  
"I....I...I guess so," said Ron, looking uncomfortable. He squirmed in his seat as Hermione sat on him. Hermione sensed this, and wriggled her little bottom around until Ron was really- -really- -uncomfortable. "Hermione," he whispered painfully, "do you think you could stop doing that?"  
  
"No, Ron, I really don't think I can," she said.  
  
"Then I must warn you that I am not responsible for my actions." At that moment, Ron turned Hermione around and kissed her long and deep. Hermione pulled away for a moment so she could breathe. Ron was looking really really embarrassed by this point.  
  
"I was wondering whether I was going to have to do that. You beat me to it." Hermione was looking very embarrassed and shocked by this confession of her own mouth.  
  
"You mean...you..you..." Ron could hardly string two words together as he was shocked. "You...you mean you like me?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Of course I like you, you great silly prat. I've always liked you. It's only been obvious to everyone since about second year."  
  
"But you can have anyone you want...you were the smartest witch in our year! And you choose me?" Ron looked astounded.  
  
"There's never been a choice. I'm afraid I've been hopelessly smitten with you since day one on the train first year." And with that declaration of her steadfast love to Ron, she kissed him hard on the mouth.  
  
"HEY! DOWN IN FRONT! KEEP IT DOWN!" a voice in the back of the theater whispered loudly. Hermione and Ron both were very mortified.  
  
"You know what? I don't even care what happens at the end of the movie anymore. Let's go back to my flat," Ron said very quietly. "I know of some better things we could be doing right now..."  
  
"RON!" Hermione hissed. But she followed him out of the theater and back to his flat. It didn't even matter that it was warm anymore. The two of them were creating enough steam of their own accord.  
  
END. 


End file.
